Your Silence Is My World
by Winder
Summary: When Aster moves to a new town with his family he decides to go for a walk to the park. It's there that he meets Noah, a young mute who stumbles out of the woods. (Oneshot) Bight/Bucktooth


**Pairings:** Bight (Toothless X Bunny)

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Httyd or Rotg

Your Silence is My World

"I'm just gonna step out for a bit." Aster called back into the bustling house, hearing a sharp clank when someone apparently dropped a box. By the sounds of it, it might have been full of glass dishes. Ooo.

"Wait I wanna come!" A slightly younger voice called out before a much deeper one interrupted.

"Jackson! You still have boxes that need unpacking!" Bellowed out the loud voice while the boy let out a long groan that made Aster chuckle.

Deciding not to stick around any longer he basically skipped down the newly painted porch. He was just glad to be able to be out and about again. Their plan had taken about fifteen hours and than it was another four hours on train and than another three by car. He'd just finished unpacking his last box minutes ago and was mourning over the fact that, although he'd already been here for about a week, he still had yet to step outside their house walls.

They would be entered into the school tomorrow however so he was at least thankful that they weren't going to have to be spending another week unpacking. He was almost excited with the fact of being stuck in a classroom for eight hours a day. At least the school grounds had more room than his house and he would be able to see more people and do more things than just sleep and unpack. If he saw another box in fifty years it would still be to soon.

For now though he didn't have to worry about it. For now he was just keeping his mind on the nippy air of early fall and the fact that he'd seen a little park about a block down his street when they were driving by. He highly doubted that anyone would be their now. It was to late for little kids and to early for the older kids to be out, so he was hoping to get the whole place to himself. The idea of being able to be in a silent place for once brought a smile to his face as he picked up his steps.

He loved his family, really he did and there was nothing he wouldn't do for them, but they could be really loud and overbearing at times. Occasionally he liked to slip out and just have a little bit of an escape. As he approached the clearing to the park he couldn't help but smile slightly at the sight of it. This was going to be his favorite place. He could just tell already that he was going to be spending a lot of his free time here.

Thankfully though his assumption was correct on the amount of people in the area. It might as well have been a ghost town, or in this case he guessed ghost park would be more appropriate. There wasn't a soul to be seen, and the setting sun was painting everything different hues of golds and reds. Painting the leaves and each blade of grass as he made his way across the well kept grass.

The park was shaped in a half circle, the back part of it dipping into, what seemed to be, dense woods that he was sure had some well known trails that were traveled by the locals. There was a little playground, colored in bright colors of greens and blues that seem to have been faded or had the paint chipped with time and over use. Set off underneath some trees that had separated themselves from the rest of the forest were some dark metal benches. They didn't look to comfortable to sit on, but they were nice enough as he made his way towards one that wasn't sitting underneath a tree, but set in front of a whole group of trees.

Taking a seat he couldn't help but let out a long sigh as he finally relaxed for the first time in what felt like forever. Leaning back against the bench he propped his arms up on either side of the top and just dropped his head back the slightest. He could get use to this. When his father had first told him that they were moving he hadn't been all that happy about it, but oddly enough he found that he like the quiet of the suburbs better than the endless noise of the city. Than again he hadn't been here for long so maybe that would change but for now it was nice to be able to sit in a park and not hear the honking of horns or the angry shuffle of people muttering to each other as they passed from one place to another.

His peace was short lived however by the nearly silent rustle of leaves from behind him. Quirking his brow he dropped his arms from where they were and slowly twisted his body until he could get a good look into the thick bush behind him. Now that he was thinking about it there was no large predator animals in these woods right? He highly doubted that they would build a park around it if that was the case, but still.

He didn't get much longer to ponder on it before something shot out from the thick mass of trees and vegetation and ran smack dab into the bench he was sitting on. Aster couldn't help but wince for them when they flipped over it and landed hard on their ass on the grass.

The male, cause Aster could defiantly tell whoever it was they were a guy, looked a little stunned. For a long moment he did nothing but just sit there. His legs were spread out in front of him with both of his palms pressing flatly into the ground and his body hunched over slightly. There was an assortment of leaves and twigs stuck in his short black as night hair, and in the clothing that he wore. His sneakers and the bottom of his pants were covered in a thick layer of dirt and Aster couldn't help but briefly wonder if it had rained at all in the last little bit.

"Um, ya okay there Mate?"

The boy snapped his head around to look at him so fast that the sudden movement from the still male made him jump. The toxic green eyes kept him from bolting though, pulling him in like a magnet and keeping him in place. Aster could feel his tongue grow heavy in his mouth as he swallowed thickly at the sight of the adorable male before him. Sure he'd dated some guys back home but they all paled in comparison to this little bloke that had just come flying out of nowhere.

He was only broken out of his trance when the other nodded their head sharply, finally picking themselves off of the ground. Aster could only watch as the guy dusted himself off before grabbing at the different twigs and branches that he could see.

"Ya sure yer okay?" Aster asked again, drawing the others attention back towards him as they simply raised a brow at his accent.

It seemed only than did they truly take a look at him and Aster couldn't help but feel the smallest burning of a blush attack his cheeks at the inspection. After a moment longer the guy locked his gaze with Aster's once more as he made a waving motion towards him. Having no idea what that action was supposed to mean Aster could only stare at the dark haired male with his lips pulled into a frown.

"Um..."

He watched as the stranger sighed sharply and rolled his eyes. A moment later and he was holding his hand out to Aster's in a form of a handshake. Staring at the hand Aster couldn't help but allow his lips to twitch upwards slightly when he noticed that they were also covered in now drying mud. What had this guy been doing out there?

Catching on to the motion however he grasped the hand, surprised by its strength as he gave it a firm shake.

"Aster Overland. Just moved in down the street." He explained as the boy made a small, 'o' shape with his mouth before nodding his head.

'That makes sense'

He hadn't said it but the silver haired male could almost swear that he heard it just from pure action alone.

"What would yer name be?" He asked, earning himself another small huff from the guy as he tilted his head slightly with his brows furrowed as if Aster had asked him a difficult math question rather than his name.

The taller male could only blink however when he the guy started to make these weird looking motions with his hands. He could feel his own brows pull together when the guy repeated the motion again before dropping his hands at his side when it became apparent that Aster wasn't getting it.

Instead he knelt to the ground and started to drag his finger through the dirt. When he seemed to be done he lifted his head and pointed at the ground. While Aster was sure that the guy was trying to be cute, he really couldn't see anything through the grass. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he turned his gaze from the ground to the male and back again. The stranger shared his glance at the ground, his lips pulling into an even deeper frown as he noticed the problem. Turning back to Aster he simply made an 'x' shape with his two index fingers and lightly pressed them to his lips and than moved it down to his throat.

It was than that Aster's dark green orbs went wide as he finally caught on.

"Oh!" He nearly shouted as he pointed a finger out at the boy. "Yer a mute!"

The guy slowly nodded his head, a single brow raised as he stared down at the finger merely inches away from his face. Realizing how rude he was being Aster yanked his hand back as if it had been burned and rubbed the back of his neck instead while his face lit up.

"Um, sorry bout that." He muttered as the other shook his head. "So, um, that is," he was tripping over his words, obviously bring some amusement to the other as he crossed his arms over his chest and tilted his head to the side, the smallest of smiles pulling at his lips. "I can't read sign language, sorry."

The guy clicked his tongue with a shrug of his shoulders and Aster could almost swore he could hear,

'That's alright.'

Shaking the thought out of his mind he finally got off the bench and onto his feet. Placing his hands in his pockets he found a small nagging feeling pulling at the corners of his mind. He wanted to know what this kids name was, but he had no idea how he was supposed to get it if he couldn't talk. Trailing his eyes around the area before them he tried to see if there was anything they could use for the guy to write it out on or out of. When his gaze landed on the tiny pebbles that the tiny play structure was nestled into he turned back to the, much smaller than he had originally thought, boy.

"Think ya could write out yer name with rocks?"

The stranger only shook his head, instead holing out his hand as if waiting for Aster to do the same. Staring down at the thin fingers Aster couldn't help but hesitate slightly before he also held out his hand. It was than that the dark haired male gently grabbed a hold of his wrist and turned it over so his palm was facing upward.

He could feel the smallest amounts of a blush moving up his cheeks the guy used his free hand to place a single finger against his palm. It felt really weird at first when the finger started to move smoothly across his skin. He wanted to laugh, but he didn't at the same time, not wanting to be rude of anything. Still, it was tickling his nerves so much he had to bite down on his lip in order to keep himself from busting in a fit of chuckles and it took all of his restraint to stay still.

So lost in trying not to laugh he didn't realize that the guy was trying to spell something across his hand. When instead of tracing he got a few taps, his attention was pulled away from the tickle and turned back to the guy.

"Sorry mate." He said, forcing a chuckle out as he waved his hand around for a moment. "Try it again."

The guy rolled his eyes once more, but obliged as he turned back to the hand in his own.

This time Aster really did pay attention as he watched and felt the letters being written in his palm.

"N." He muttered as the guy nodded, a small smile on his lips. "O." Another nod as he quickly moved on to the next letter. "A?" He said, his voice sounding more questioning than he was aiming for. He let out a sigh of relief when the guy nodded once more. "H."

When the last letter had been written, newly dubbed 'Noah' dropped his hand.

"So, yer name is Noah?" Aster asked, turning his gaze up from his own hand to face the boy.

When the guy nodded, a small smile pulling at his lips, Aster couldn't help but smile back.

"How long have ya live' here for than?" He asked, wondering how the other was going to response.

It was obvious that Aster could understand sign language. His failed attempt at trying to understand the boy earlier was the painful evidence of that, but he was still hoping to have some kind of conversations with this guy.

Noah bit down on his lip, his eyes turning towards the quickly darkening sky as he try to figure out how he was going to tell the other. After a moment he turned back to Aster and held up his hands. The older male watched as he held up all of his fingers before dropping three fingers down on one hand.

"Seventeen years?" He asked, earning himself another nod. "And how old are ya?"

The same numbers were held up again.

"So ya've been 'ere as long as ya lived hm?"

Another nod.

"So I'm bettin' ya know this place pretty well?"

Noah released a sharp breath passed his lips, the motion making a sort of hiss noise as he leaned back on one leg and rolled his shoulders back.

'No shit.'

There it was again. Aster could almost swear that he could hear the guy speaking. Watching his every little head action and movement was like listening to him talk. Trying to understand a deliberate gesture he attempted however would just leave Aster confused and for the life of him he couldn't figure out why.

After a long period of silence he finally remembered that there was no way this guy was going to end it, so he spoke again.

"Would you mind showing me around town some time?" He asked as he placed his hands back in his pockets.

Noah just stared at him for a moment. His eyes scanned Aster over once more as if he was trying to find out if the older male was trouble or not. When he seemed to make up his choice his whole body relaxed as he nodded once more.

'Sure, why not?'

"Great." Aster couldn't keep the smile from his face or the warm feeling from blooming in his chest.

Well this wasn't a bad way to start out his first time wandering the neighborhood.

"So, do ya have a phone or...?" He allowed himself to trail off as he tilted his head forward just the slightest.

Noah only grimaced though, slowly shaking his head before he pointed towards the ground.

"You want to meet here?" Aster asked, his voice heavy with questioned as he mirrored the action with his own hand. "What time?"

The dark haired male puffed up his cheeks as his brows pulled together in thought. After thinking on it a little bit more he held up his hand again, just showing four fingers this time.

"Four? Tomorrow night?"

Noah nodded his head again, this time nudging Aster's arm with his elbow in a playful manner. Without thinking Aster reached out and ruffled the dark hair. He couldn't help but love the feeling of the silky locks between his fingertips, slightly massaging the head of the other. When he realized what he was doing however he ripped his hand back and felt his cheeks grow hot once more.

"Uh, sorry."

Noah didn't seem to mind, his shoulders just shrugging while he ran his tongue over his lips, seemingly out of habit, as he shifted on his feet again.

Suffering in his own awkwardness for a moment Aster didn't notice the other move close to him until Noah was basically right in his face. The dark haired male snickered soundlessly at the manly squeak that Aster let out before he shook his head and nodded back to the wood for a split moment.

'I've gotta go.'

A frown pulling at his face now Aster couldn't stop himself from staring back into the woods, wondering why on earth the guy would be heading back into them when it was getting dark out. Wasn't he going to end up poking his eye out with a stray tree branch or something? Than again Aster figured that the guy knew what he was doing and it would be best not to question him on it. Besides, it's not like Aster would even be able to understand him if he tried to tell him anyways.

"Alright than, I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked, his brow raising as he took his own lip in between his teeth as Noah grinned at him with a nod.

Watching him walk back into the thick brush he couldn't stop himself from letting out a long sigh as he headed back in the direction of his own home.

He really was starting to like this place more and more.


End file.
